


One Summer's Evening

by Emerald Ocean 17 (Shelley101)



Series: Super Mega Smutty One-Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I Just Wanted to Write Lesbian Smut, Lesbian Sex, POV Second Person, Porn with Feelings, Secret Crush, Why Did I Write 2nd POV, summer at the Burrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelley101/pseuds/Emerald%20Ocean%2017
Summary: Ginny and Hermione are bored one evening at the Burrow and decide to experiment with their sexuality. But could it mean more than just sex to them?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Series: Super Mega Smutty One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471946
Kudos: 71





	One Summer's Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Just some shameless smut that I had lying around on my laptop and decided to finally edit. Word of warning - I don't know why but I decided to write a lot of this in 2nd person. I've been trying to practice different writing techniques and what better way to experiment than with some lesbian smut?

It was a warm summer’s day in Ottery St. Catchpole and the Weasley’s and their guests were all doing their own thing. The Weasley boys and Harry were playing Quidditch on the hill, minus Percy, who was working on something for his boss; Mr Weasley was at work and Mrs Weasley was busy preparing dinner in the kitchen. The only two people with nothing to do were Hermione and Ginny, and Ginny wanted to change that.

She got up from her warm seat next to the window and sat on the end of the camp bed that Mrs Weasley had prepared for Hermione. “Do you want to do something?” Ginny asked Hermione.

“I am doing something.”

“You know what I mean,” Ginny huffed. “Something _fun._ ” Hermione glanced at Ginny, her interest piqued. “There’s… well, there’s something I’ve been wanting to do for ages. But you can’t laugh when I tell you,” she added quickly.

“What sort of something have you been wanting to do for ages?” Hermione asked.

Ginny’s cheeks went a fiery red and she almost wished she hadn’t spoken. “I’ve just… always wondered what it would be like to… you know… kiss a girl.” Before that sentence, Hermione hadn’t thought it was possible for a Weasley to go any redder than Ginny had already been. But now her face was beet-red and growing ever warmer.

Hermione smiled shyly at her and closed her book. “ _Just_ kiss?” she asked. Her breath caught in her throat at the thought of even doing that, let alone _more_ than that.

“Well, that would depend on what the other girl wanted,” Ginny mumbled.

“I think the other girl would be very unsatisfied with _just_ a kiss,” Hermione said.

Ginny smiled. “Would she?” Ginny’s heart fluttered as Hermione laughed lightly. She bit her lip and leant forward. Hermione was smiling - a crooked smile, Ginny thought, almost shy. Ginny placed her hands on Hermione’s face and pressed her lips tentatively against her friend’s lips. Her mind exploded as they touched and she realised that _this_ \- this kiss from this girl - was what Ginny had been waiting for her whole life.

It was so different from kissing a boy, both girls thought. Hermione decided she liked the difference; the softness, but still knew she liked boys as well. But Ginny? This was like coming up for fresh air for Ginny - how had she lived 16 years without knowing how perfect this was?

Hermione tensed up as she felt Ginny’s hand brush her thigh ever so lightly and as Ginny ran her tongue over Hermione’s bottom lip, they leant even closer to each other and began to kiss properly. The pair finally broke apart and Ginny smiled at Hermione softly. She tried to smile back but couldn’t seem to get her mouth to respond to what her brain was thinking. She was speechless - she was frozen in shock. She couldn’t believe what had just happened and how right it felt.

“What?” Ginny asked quietly. Her cheeks were a warm pink now, rather than the bright red they had been.

“You’re a good kisser,” Hermione said.

The red-head smiled. “Tha-” But before she could get another word out, Hermione was kissing her again. But this was so different. Intense. Passionate. Desperate. Uncertainly, Ginny’s fingers went to Hermione’s shirt buttons and she let her undo them. “Do you think we should?” Ginny asked in between kisses.

“Yes.” That one simple word was all either of them needed to take their relationship further.

**Ginny’s POV**

I guessed you would be good but I didn’t realise you would be this good. You eat me out like I am the only thing that matters in the world right now. 

You lay me down, you kiss my neck, you kiss my mouth, my earlobe, my neck again and your hand creeps down between my legs. You catch my nipple in your mouth, bite down ever so slightly. I moan, you do the same to the other whilst your thumb caresses my clit and my back arches. I grab your face and bring your lips to mine. I want to taste you.

We kiss and you rub my clit and I moan, letting you take me. I know I’m loud but mum’s downstairs and Percy’s all the way in the top room and the rest of the boys are outside so I can be as loud as I want. I know I’m biting you, nipping at your lip and I know you like it because you moan ever so softly.

Your lips trail down to my boobs again and your thumb leaves my clit. I didn’t want you to stop but this teasing is just as good. You peck me with your sweet lips; you make a trail of kisses down to my belly button. This is the first time we’re doing this and I never want it to end.

“Gin,” you whisper, kissing the nape of my neck again. Your thumb is hovering on my clit again and I jolt my hips so you start to rub. “You sure you want to do this?”

“I want you, Hermione. I want you,” I beg.

And that’s all you need to trail your body back down mine and pull my legs open. You kiss the inside of my thighs and I let out the breath I’ve been holding. I grab your hair, arch my back and whimper as you finally lick my already wet slit. 

I knew you would be good but I didn’t realise you would be this good.

Your tongue is deep inside me and then you move so instead you are nibbling at my clit. I pant breathlessly and you insert a finger inside me whilst your tongue plays with my clit. With your other hand, you reach up to my boobs and pinch my nipples. The twinge of pain is good and makes me desperate for you. “More,” I beg. Even from that one word, you know what I mean and you add another finger into my pussy.

I pant and moan and beg for more and then feel my orgasm coming. You continue to eat me out and I grab and pull at your hair; push your face closer to me and let you bite my clit. Your fingers are pumping fast and as I orgasm, my legs shake and my back arches and I can’t help but shout your name. You let me ride out my orgasm with your fingers inside me then slowly take them out. You remove your tongue from my clit, inspecting me and rub my clit gently with your thumb again, making me moan under my breath. I am sweating and breathless. You lick my slit again, as if to clean me up and I shiver. 

I am finally aware of the breeze that the open windows are causing and I flip us over; pull the covers over us because I am cold. “My turn,” I tell you.

Being a girl having sex with a girl is easier than I thought. There is no pressure. It is loving and passionate; can be rough but gentle. You tell me that I should do to you what I would do to myself because girls are girls and clits are clits. I am nervous but I try.

You move my fingers up slightly when I start and I get embarrassed but you assure me that I shouldn’t apologise. That I’ll learn what you love and where with time. By experimenting. I don’t know how to eat you out because I’ve never done that but I know it feels amazing so I want to try.

I do, mirroring your movements from before, but without the fingers. I don’t want to do too much at once. You don’t make a noise but I don’t need you to, to know that I am making you feel good. You are quiet in everyday life and you are quiet during sex. 

I make you cum quicker than you made me cum and even though it doesn’t matter, I am slightly proud of that. Your legs shake as you orgasm and you squeeze them together, finally letting out a breathless whimper. Your back arches and your hips buck and I keep eating you as you finish. You relax and you breathe and I clean you up just as you cleaned me.

You run your hands through my hair, I kiss you; trailing up from your panty line to your ear lobe until I am lying next to you and you let me bring you into my body.

We are one. 

“Was I alright?” I ask.

“You were amazing.”

I am spooning you – finally the big spoon which I have always longed to be – and my hand creeps across your naked body and back down to your vagina. “Can I go again?” I ask. My finger tickles at your clit and you melt into my body. We switch positions so I am on top of you and rub your slit with my finger.

You gasp. I kiss you and as I do, I push a finger inside you and you moan into my mouth softly. You relax, you wrap your arms around me, almost touching my ass, and I begin to finger you. I am rough but you beg me to go harder. I am quick but you beg me to go quicker. I have two fingers inside you but you beg me to insert a third.

I know you are enjoying this because you are moaning into my mouth and kissing me and biting me. 

You jolt and writhe under me as you cum and you move your hips so I am even deeper inside you. One finger slips out but you don’t care because I use my thumb to rub your clit and you finally whimper my name, you tell me to keep going, that you want to ride out this orgasm and go again. And I let you. I go quicker, I suck your neck, your fingers dig into my back in desperation and it makes me wet. 

We are one again.

I collapse next to you, on my front, breathless; you turn so you are facing me. You kiss my cheek. “You got me to shout,” you whisper. “What if someone heard?”

I turn my head to face you and smile. We share a kiss. A passionate kiss and I wonder if it will lead to more sex but it doesn’t. It leads to hugging and giggling and talking. It leads to me being so happy. 

I realise now that I don’t need anything, Hermione, other than you in my arms.

“I didn’t just want to do that as an experiment,” I confess after a few minutes of silence. You turn to me and wait for me to explain. “Hermione, I… I fancy you,” I say. “A lot.” The words come out louder than I expected and then all I hear is silence. You’re just staring at me, not smiling, but not frowning either. I think you just look shocked because that _is_ a shocking revelation. I don’t speak. I desperately want to – to ask you if you feel the same – but I’ll wait. I’ll wait for you to speak, even if it takes forever. Then you frown.

“What?” you ask finally.

I swallow the lump that has appeared in my throat all too quickly and repeat the words. “I fancy you, Hermione.”

“What does that mean?” Are you being deliberately thick? For the brightest witch at Hogwarts, you can be rather slow.

“What do you mean, what does that mean?” I ask; my voice is impatient.

“I mean, for _us_ ,” you snap. “What does that mean for the two of us?”

I blink at you. “What do you want it to mean?” I don’t know what else to say. Because you haven’t reacted in a way that I expected you to but we’ve already slept together and now I’ve made it very awkward for our friendship.

You look down, a small smile on your face. “This,” you whisper, and kiss me deeply again. After a bit, we break apart. “Do you want this, Ginny?” you ask. “Would you like to be more than friends?”

“I would love that,” I promise. 


End file.
